Faith Fighter
Faith Fighter is a fighting game where you play as religious figures and fight with all of the other ones, to the point where you've taken them all down and your religion rules the world. This game pissed off a bunch of angry Muslims for depicting the Islamic prophet Muhammad and was temporarily taken down. It was later returned again with the option to censor him and they also responded with a sequel to the game, that was all about religious tolerance. It was called Faith Fighter 2, and it would feature all of the religious prophets that were mocked in the first game, together, and you are supposed to click on them to express love for them and keep their religion alive. If you neglect one of them long enough, it will fade away and if as little as one religion fades out of existence, the world will go into turmoil and completely end. Muhammad is censored in this version and it's not even an option to keep him uncensored. Gameplay Choose a god or prophet of any religion to play as. You have six options Jesus or God from Christianity and Judaism, Buddha or Buhdai from Buddhism, Ganesha from Hinduism, or Muhammad from Islam. Once you have chosen one, you have to go through five levels, where you'll fight against the five other prophets and win two rounds of battle with each of them. Once you have gone through them, you will have a final boss fight with a mystery god who is soon revealed to be Xenu of Scientology. Once you have defeated him, your religious figure will have them reigned superior among the entire world and has made his religion officially correct. Also, when beating the game, you will have unlocked Xenu as a playable character. Playable Characters *God *Jesus *Buddha *Ganesha *Budai *Muhammad *Xenu (Unlockable) Fighting Arenas There are seven fighting arenas in the game. Each fighting arena coincides with an individual character. The arena is a place in the world where the religion that character is a prophet of, is most popular among it's people. (Such as China and Buddhism) When battling another character, you will be in the arena that is affiliated with whoever he is. Although it's not an option to directly choose which arena you want to be in. *Jerusalem - God *America - Jesus *Tibet - Buddha *India - Ganesha *China - Budai *Saudi Arabia - Muhammad *Alternate Dimension - Xenu Trivia *In the first version of the game, there is an option to censor Muhammad. If you play the censored version, Muhammad's face will be covered by a black circle. *In the American fighting arena, The Flying Spaghetti Monster of Pastafarianism can recurrently be seen floating across the screen. *If you choose to fight against the same character you, yourself are, either in two player mode or in the boss fight, playing as Xenu, your opponent will be a variation of yourself, with a different color. God and Ganesha would be pink, Jesus, Budai, and Muhammad would be Orange, and Buddha and Xenu would be green. Gallery Faith_Fighter_God.png|God Faith Fighter Jesus.png|Jesus Faith Fighter Buddha.png|Buddha Faith Fighter Ganesha.png|Ganesha Faith Fighter Budai.png|Budai Faith Fighter Muhammad.png|Muhammad Faith Fighter Xenu.png|Xenu Faith Fighter Flying Spaghetti Monster.png|Flying Spaghetti Monster External links *http://molleindustria.org/en/faith-fighter/ Category:Games Category:Flash games Category:Fighting games Category:Controversial Category:2008 games